The Lost Prince
by Loopstagirl
Summary: The day had been going so well for the ten-year old Prince. He should have known it was too good to last.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. **

**Sorry, just soo excited about Saturday, I had to keep writing. This is only going to be a few chapters long at the most, I want to stick one up today, tomorrow and Saturday. If it is longer, then so be it, but I'm not planning on it.**

**Featuring a young Arthur!**

The young prince stared into the flickering flames of the small camp fire the Knights had lit. He was listening hard to their chatter, but pretending not to be as the night drew on and the topics became more lewd. He knew his father would be furious knowing that he was overhearing talk like that, and it was for that very reason the adamant ten-year old was determined to hear every word.

He had been proud of himself all day. His small pony hadn't faltered or fallen behind as the party galloped towards Camelot. He had been accompanying his father on a diplomatic visit, the first Arthur had been considered old enough to be able to cope with the journey. It had been a good few days, for the Lady of the Manor was as kind as she was beautiful, and Arthur had found himself whisked away from what he considered to be boring negotiations before he had even sat down. It was probably her actions that stopped the King regret bringing his son with him, for there was no way talk of borders and estates held any interest to the young prince. Not yet, anyway.

Arthur had been sad to leave, but the Lady Endred had promised that he had to come and stay soon, for she had never met such a charming prince. It had been a furiously blushing prince that had mounted his small pony, his favourite Knight by his side as always as Leon watched over the child. He had only been Knighted a few years previously and found that he was significantly younger than the majority of the other Knights, but also had considerable more skill than most. Sensing the atmosphere amongst his Knights, Uther had placed the young man in charge of his son, allowing Leon to oversee Arthur's training. It also meant the prince now looked up to the man in a way he had never done for his father, almost finding a big brother in the man. Despite never forgetting his place and their status differences, Leon had come to regard Arthur in the same way.

But despite having kept up with the party all day, not once slipping behind and never complaining when it felt like his legs had cramped up completely, Uther had not even spared his heir a second glance, dismissing him with a wave of his hand as the child had tried to get the man's attention. Hence why Arthur was now determined to carry on listening, despite the fact he had no idea what half of it meant.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Sire?" Arthur grinned guiltily up at Leon as the Knight came and squatted down next to him, eyebrows raised and a hint of a small playing across his face as he watched Arthur realise he had been caught out. He himself had escorted the young royal to his tent at least an hour ago, yet was not surprised to find Arthur back out here. The boy was restless, and Leon knew his father's dismissal had wounded the prince. But if there was one thing Arthur had learnt from the King, it was not to show pain. So naturally, Arthur was getting his own back in the only way he knew how.

"Prince's don't have bed times." Arthur responded stubbornly, and Leon nodded his head seriously, even though his eyes were twinkling. He could see sleep clawing at the boy, and knew that it wouldn't be long before Arthur lost his battle against it and dropped off right where he was sitting. It wouldn't be the first time. On the rare occasions Leon had been granted permission to take Arthur away from the castle for the night – claiming it was adamant for his training, but really just wanting to give the prince a break – he had been forced to scoop up the sleeping child and get him into his bedroll every time. Arthur simply didn't know when to admit defeat.

Sir Leon watched the prince for a moment, his heart aching for the child. Arthur needed someone his own age, but the boys he had been growing up with up until this point had all just become squires, beginning their own training towards being Knights as Arthur's own education took on a new direction. It had isolated the boy, and despite loving every moment he spent with Arthur, Leon knew he was not the best company for the child. There was a fifteen year age gap between them.

The conversation around them took another turn for the worst, and Leon flinched, a blush working up his neck as he heard what the elder Knights were talking about. He glanced anxiously at Arthur, but although the prince was clearly listening, what he was hearing was going straight over his head.

"Come on, young Sire, you need to go to bed. It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

"Fine." Arthur begrudgingly agreed, causing Leon to blink in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. "But can I say goodnight to Father first? Gaius always made sure I said goodnight before going to sleep."

"Well..." Leon didn't really have an answer, and Arthur took that as permission before springing to his feet, racing off through the camp. Leon rolled his eyes, but set off after Arthur. When the prince got something into his head, he certainly didn't hang about.

Within moments, Arthur came to a stop next to his father's tent. The guards nodded at him and Arthur bit his lip thoughtfully. What if his father was busy and didn't want to see him? But then he heard his father's deep laugh and he nodded at the guards to draw back the flaps.

Arthur walked in with his head held high, but faltered when the King turned his gaze on him. He was drinking out of a deep goblet, a few of the older nobles surrounding him. Whilst they looked relaxed enough, Arthur knew immediately his father did not appreciate the interruption.

"Well?" He demanded, and Arthur swallowed hard, his heart pounding.

"I...I came to bid you goodnight, Sire." Whilst his words were appropriate, his voice gave away his emotions as he trembled slightly. A few of the nobles exchanged fond smiles, but Uther simply stared at his son.

"Is that it? You interrupt me for frivolous things like that? Leon!" His bellow made Arthur jump, but sure enough, the tent flap was wrenched open again and Leon stumbled in, breathing heavily from his mad dash across the camp.

"You were instructed to keep him under control." Uther's tone was cold and Leon's back straightened even as he bowed his head.

"My apologies, My Lord. Come, Sire..."

"Don't shout at him!" Arthur yelled at his father, causing Leon to close his eyes in resignation, taking hold of Arthur's upper arm. He was shrugged furiously off. Uther's face closed down and he drew himself up to his full height, towering over the child.

"What did you just say to me, Arthur?"

"Don't..." Arthur's confidence gave out and he backed up a few paces, crashing into Leon's legs. Leon didn't even so much as blink when Arthur stood on his foot by accident. "Don't be mean to him."

So saying, Arthur took one last look at his father and sped from the tent. Leon hastily bowed and ran after his charge, not waiting to see the consequences of either of their actions. His duty might mean putting Uther first, but his heart went straight to the young prince.

It didn't take him long to locate the fleeing child. A flash of red – the Pendragon red, nonetheless – of Arthur's jacket sent Leon running again, and within moments, he had caught up with Arthur, attempting to jump a small stream. Whilst Leon could have simply stridden over it, Arthur was not going to make it. With one final burst of speed, he caught the prince around the chest and pulling him back.

"What have I told you about running away, Arthur?" Leon snapped. The young royal tore his arms out of his jacket, leaving Leon clutching the material as he pulled away, turning to glare at the Knight.

"Why would you care? Why does anyone care, _he_ certainly doesn't!" Leon sighed, placing the jacket on the ground so that he crouched down so he was level with Arthur.

"He does care, Arthur."

"Doesn't!"

"Does." Leon argued obstinately, and in that moment, he saw a flash of a smile light up Arthur's face before the child remembered he was supposed to be sulking.

"Doesn't." But the heat had gone from the boy's voice, and instead he was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Does." Leon replied, not holding back and smiling.

"Doe..." Arthur got half way through before his amusement got the better of him and a giggle escaped him, eyes shining with mirth. Leon opened his arms, and Arthur didn't need a further invitation, running forward and throwing his arms around the young man's neck. Normally, Leon made sure Arthur knew there was a status difference between them, but there were occasions where that didn't matter. Arthur just had to know people cared for him, even if his father couldn't openly display his affection.

Leon hugged him tightly for a moment before gently pushing Arthur away, running his eyes over the state of the boy. His cheeks were flushed from his run, his eyes overly bright, yet exhaustion from the day clearly beginning to catch up with him. The young Knight sighed; they were going to be lucky he didn't come down with a fever from all this excitement.

"Come on, Sire, let's get you to bed." Standing up, Leon knew Arthur wouldn't protest this time, and sure enough, the prince slipped his hand into Leon's. They had only made it a few steps before Arthur suddenly remembered his jacket. He pulled his hand out of Leon's and jogged back to where the Knight had dropped it.

Leon turned to watch him, but instantly narrowed his eyes, hand flying to his sword. "Arthur, come here!"

The prince knew that tone, and immediately made to run back to his temporary guardian. He wasn't quick enough however, before a hand snagged the back of his collar, pulling him firmly backwards and pinning him against his assailant's legs.

"Leon!" His cry was cut off without hesitation as a gloved hand clamped over his mouth, the force behind the action alone being enough to stop Arthur from escaping.

"Let him go." Leon's sword was drawn now, anger pulsing out of him. As more men peeled themselves away from the undergrowth, Arthur's eyes widened in alarm. Within only seconds, Leon found himself under attack. He quickly dispatched three of their attackers, but as he turned, clearly intending to raise the alarm, the rest of them pressed in. Leon was good, but he couldn't defeat those odds, and soon was carrying more than one injury.

Arthur tried struggling against the man holding him, even attempted biting down on the hand over his mouth. But the gloves the man wore were of good quality, and the figure didn't even feel it. Instead, he picked the struggling prince and merely tucked him under his arm, avoiding Arthur's kicking feet as he kept his hand clamped over the child's mouth. The last glance of Leon Arthur saw before he was carried off was one of the men delivering a harsh blow to the back of the Knight's head, dropping him instantly. Arthur yelled out, a sound no one heard as it was successfully muffled, but Leon didn't even stir.

The prince didn't know how long they carried on for, just knew that he was going to be in big trouble with his father when he got back. The man finally tipped him back onto his feet, and Arthur stood there, watching him with wide eyes, although did nothing to give away his fear. The King had taught him never to show emotion.

"Who have we got here then?" The voice sounded friendly, but Arthur found it shot shivers down his spine and he backed away, crashing into his original kidnapper. The man clamped a heavy hand on Arthur's shoulder to stop him from moving further, and the prince's knees almost buckled under the weight.

"Reckon he is a squire or something, we caught him with one of the Knights."

"A squire? Should be a hard worker then, good. What's your name, boy?" The man approaching bent down in front of Arthur. He had short dark hair and eyes that felt as if they were bearing into Arthur's very soul. But the prince didn't answer, instead just glaring at the man defiantly. Despite everything, some part of him realised that it was good they had yet to realise who he really was.

"Not much of a talker? Never mind, your new masters will like that." Arthur shuddered again, but the man was clearly finished with him as he nodded to the man behind the prince. Before Arthur had time to react, he was being pulled across the small clearing. A few pairs of wide eyes stared back at him from random points, and Arthur realised there was no one older than he was apart from the handful of men roaming what was clearly their camp. He had no time to think on it any more, for his attention was drawn by the man.

He pushed Arthur into a sitting position before drawing out a length of rope. Arthur panicked.

Jumping to his feet, he was halfway across the clearing before the man even had the chance to shout. But that was as far as he got, as he managed to crash headlong into the man who had addressed him.

"Jarl, I'm sorry, he just..."

"Silence." The man – Jarl, as Arthur had just discovered - bent down in front of Arthur. "That was a bad idea, boy." His hand shot out, and Arthur found tears springing to his eyes as he was backhanded sharply. Even his father had never raised a hand against him. Jarl regarded him thoughtfully.

"He's a brave one, that's for sure. Oh well, he'll be out of our hands by tomorrow, we will reach the village by dawn. Tie him up with the others." The other man had caught up with them, and grabbing Arthur by the arm, he jerked him to his feet and threw him over his shoulder.

This time when Arthur was placed back on the floor, he didn't move. Instead he just remained huddled against whatever it was he was leaning against as the man dropped the rope around his neck, tying it in a loop before attaching the other end to the structure behind Arthur. He made a show of checking the collar wasn't too tight and that the prince wasn't about to strangle himself, before giving some sort of signal.

Arthur just about had time to scramble to his feet before the thing behind him started moving. Arthur glanced at it in horror, realising it was some sort of cage on wheels. He knew who these people were, he remembered Leon talking about them. Slavers. The prince of Camelot had been caught by slavers.

But that wasn't what was worrying Arthur the most. Instead, he couldn't get the image of Leon's collapsed form out of his head, and as he walked along, he tried not to let anyone see the tears dripping down his face. Arthur scrubbed at his eyes furiously. A prince does _not_ cry. But still, as the night wore on and exhaustion caressed him, causing him to stumble more and more, the rope jerking around his neck, he couldn't stop the tears from coming.

* * *

><p>Gaius had seen Arthur disappear into Uther's tent, only to sprint out a few moments later from his own shelter on the opposite side of one of the camp fires. He sighed heavily as he watched Leon run out after the boy. One day, Uther was going to see how much of a precious boy Arthur truly was. Although the physician was glad the young Knight had been assigned to Arthur's training – and by default, care – he was not the man Arthur needed the encouragement from.<p>

Even so, he was not about to stop Leon from taking control of Arthur. It was clear it did both of them good, the young man was as much out of place in the company of the older Knights as Arthur was with his father. There would be a day where reality would catch up on them and their duties would force them apart, but for now, Gaius was just happy Arthur had someone he could rely on.

The physician didn't know how much time had passed since he saw the pair disappear towards the stream. But after a while, something caught his ear. The familiar clang of metal on metal. Someone was fighting, and it was with a pounding heart that Gaius realised it was coming from the direction where Arthur had disappeared.

"Guards!" Gaius struggled to his feet even as men began to respond to his call. He wasn't as young as he used to be. But someone else heard his cry of alarm and Uther strode from his tent impressively, a scowl of annoyance on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, physician?" He snapped. Gaius knew that if he was wrong, both Leon and Arthur would bear the consequences, but he had been around the royals long enough to know that wherever a Pendragon rode, trouble followed.

"Something is wrong, Sire." Gaius stated simply, gesturing for the guards to head towards the stream. He followed behind as quickly as he could, and despite his irritation, the King was on his heels.

"Sir Leon!" The gasp was all but torn from Gaius as he hurried forward, lowering himself to his knees next to the motionless man. Blood pooled around him, and Gaius winced at the bloody wound obvious through his curls on the back of his head. With a slightly shaky hand – for he both liked and respected the man – he let his hand rest against the side of the man's neck. Sighing relief, Gaius motioned for the guards to carry Leon back to the tent.

"He is gravely injured, but alive, Sire." He reported to the King, turning to find Uther a little way away, crouching down. As Gaius spoke, he stood.

"Sire?" Very slowly, Uther turned. A familiar red jacket was clutched tightly in his hands and Gaius thought his heart would break.

"No..."

"Arthur." The King whispered, staring down the only track someone could have taken his son. For a moment, he didn't seem to be able to move or say anything, and Gaius had just taken a shaky step forwards when the King snapped back into life.

"I want the Knights summoned now. They are to find my son!"

* * *

><p>Arthur collapsed to his knees as dawn broke, the cage finally stopping rolling. Children were bound to it all the way around, some older teenagers confined within. His head was pounding, his vision swimming as exhaustion tugged at him. They had only stopped once, the slavers forcing some sort of tonic down their throats, giving them a wave of energy that allowed the children to carry on walking.<p>

"Jarl!" Arthur didn't even raise his head as he realised Jarl must be almost in front of him, running footsteps skidding to a stop next to the prince. He let his head lean back on the cage, eyes immediately drifting shut.

"What is it?"

"Some sort of commotion further back. Apparently that last party we raided contained royals, and they've lost their prince." Arthur tensed, trying not to react even as he trembled slightly. A hand rested on his head, craning it back and making Arthur open his eyes. Even through the tears still filming his vision, he could recognise Jarl's face.

"Arthur?" The man asked almost gently, but Arthur shook his head frantically, his breath hitching erratically as he tried not to panic. "It's alright, Arthur, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not..."

"Shh, shh, don't worry yourself." Arthur found he was trembling violently now. They knew. They knew who he was. The hand on his head moved, cupping his chin as his mouth was forced open and his head tilted back. Seeing a water skin in Jarl's hand, he tried to pull back, but his efforts were in vain, the man's grip was too strong.

"It's just water, Arthur, I promise." Whether Arthur believed him or not was out of the question, for Jarl proceeded to empty some into his mouth. After a second of resisting, Arthur choked and was forced to swallow. It did just seem to be water...

Until his limbs suddenly felt heavy. As Jarl let go, his head flopped backwards, only stopped from crashing into the cage by a quick hand as he was guided down to the ground. Darkness clawed at his vision and he couldn't move even if he wanted too. He was vaguely aware of Jarl pulling out a knife and he squirmed one more time before the darkness pulled him under.

Jarl cut Arthur free from the cage, pulling the sleeping prince away, but keeping the loop of rope around his neck. They needed some way of controlling the young royal, or a way to make them seem more of a threat if events turned against them.

"Take the rest of them to the village as planned. Make sure you get a good price."

"What about him?" The man who had first caught Arthur jerked his head towards the child. Jarl followed his gaze and smiled sickeningly.

"I know someone who will pay a much higher price for _him._ Young Prince Cenred needs a...needs a playmate."

The man smirked even as he set the cage rolling again. Even to them, the teenager's sadism was becoming slightly legendary. They knew full well what he did to his playmates. Not that it particularly bothered them; they would be able to get a good price for handing over another prince. Cenred wasn't even a prince, but insisted that was what everyone called him. Considering how much money they made from the youth, Jarl was prepared to indulge him for now.

* * *

><p>It was at least late morning by the time Arthur's eyes peeled open. He immediately gasped, scrambling backwards before taking in his surroundings. He let out a muffled sob as he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, tears once more in his eyes. No longer was he tied to the cage. Instead, he was <em>in<em> it. All the other children had gone, and Arthur could feel by the rocking sensation that they were making good speed to wherever they were going.

Arthur watched the scenery pass by him with frightened eyes, the drug slowly wearing off for long enough for coherent thoughts to once more return to him. His head hurt though. In fact, his whole body hurt, and more than anything, he wanted Leon to scoop him up, laughing, saying that Arthur shouldn't believe all the stories the older Knights told him.

But as the cage jerked and rocked a little more and Arthur caught his head on the bars he had been leaning against, he gave a whimper. Not from the pain, but from the fact he knew this was no dream. The Knight had tried to protect him, and failed. Leon had never failed at protecting Arthur from anything before.

Huddling into himself, Arthur found his hands playing with the piece of rope still around his neck. He couldn't undo it, the knot was too tight and the prince was terrified of making it even tighter than it already was. Someone seemed to have noticed he awake, for a rough voice shouted out something and the cage stopped rocking as it stopped. Arthur turned scared eyes on the door, and sure enough, it swung open as Jarl leapt in.

Arthur used the bars to pull himself to his feet, although his legs were wobbling slightly.

"Arthur, my dear prince. You should have said who you were, we could have provided better lodgings from the beginning."

"Take me back." Arthur tried to sound commanding in the way he knew his father could, but it gave out as nothing more than a frightened cry. Jarl smirked, backing out of the cage as if realising Arthur was in no mood for his games.

"I would...only we're a bit far away now. Looks like you are stuck with us now." A flash of anger shot through Arthur, and before he knew what he was doing, he threw his shoe at the door even as it was shut again. For a moment, he scarcely dared to breathe. The shoe had caught as the lock clicked shut, and Arthur knew in that split second that although the door was shut, it wasn't locked.

"You hurt Leon!" He screamed angrily, and someone gave a cruel laugh from somewhere behind him.

Something prodded at the back of his knees, jerking his thoughts away from the door and his fallen friend. As he fell, a hand shot through the bars and grabbed his left arm, pulling it out through the bars and holding it straight.

"No, don't, please, don't..." Arthur didn't even notice he was crying openly now as Jarl drew off his belt.

"You will control your temper." He said icily, advancing on the side of the cage.

"Don't!" It was a strangled cry that escaped Arthur now, but the man holding him merely pushed his sleeve back. Arthur tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong and he could do nothing as Jarl brought his belt down upon his arm.

Arthur let out something that was between a scream and a sob as the man finally let go. He immediately curled up on the floor of the cage, his arm cradled across his chest, a bright red mark across it as he sobbed in pain and shock. Jarl glanced at him once more before giving the order and the cage started rolling again.

Hours passed before Arthur's sobs finally gave away to the occasional hiccup. His head was pounding with more intensity and his eyes felt gritty and sore. He wanted to do nothing but sleep. But as dusk hit the party and the horse was unhitched from the cage, Arthur knew he couldn't sleep. Someone shoved a bowl of food through the bars, and Arthur didn't stop to think, instead eating it all in a few bites. It was only afterwards he remembered what the water had done to him, but nothing happened apart from the slightest bit more alertness returning to him now he had eaten.

The men made a camp, no one sparing Arthur a second glance. They believed him subdued and exhausted in a locked cage. They were right about the exhausted part, but that was it. Arthur was filled with a determination to make sure Leon was alive.

He waited until the men had all fallen quiet before inching his way slowly across the cage. Very gently, he teased his shoe lose and pushed his hand into it to get rid of the deep crease in the soft leather. Tugging it on, he raised himself into a crouch before stretching out a shaking hand. Holding his breath, he pushed against the door, and sure enough, it swung open. Arthur was just grateful they did seem to use it a lot, for the door didn't so much as creak as Arthur opened it. The prince slithered forward and dropped himself to the floor, wincing as the fall was further than he thought it would be.

Arthur didn't hesitate for a moment, but instead pelted off into the forest surrounding them. He had no idea where he was going, only knew that he had to put as much distance between himself and the slavers as possible. How he managed it, he had no idea, but Arthur forced himself to run throughout the night.

The moon was high when he finally fell to not get up again. Instead, he crawled over to a tree, hiding himself deep in the roots of an old Oak, hoping no one would see him. Unable to take any more, he let his body give in and fell into a fitful sleep. His father would come for him... but his father didn't care, Arthur had said so himself. As unconsciousness finally claimed the young prince properly, he knew that even if the King wouldn't come for him, Leon would. He had promised, after all.

* * *

><p>Bright light forced Arthur's eyes open, but he immediately winced and scrunched them shut again. Why did everything hurt so much? What was digging into his back?<p>

He shifted slightly, only to feel a root of the tree poke into his thigh and cause him to open his eyes again with a yelp as memories of the previous few days came flooding back. He shrank into himself, huddled in the tree roots when he heard a noise coming from nearby. Maybe if he stayed really quiet, no one would know he was there...

His plan would have worked if it wasn't for a curious face suddenly parting back the leaves. It was harder to say who screamed louder in surprise, Arthur pushing himself backwards even further into the tree or the other child falling over his own feet before blinking curiously in surprise. Arthur tried to tuck his head into his chest, making himself as small as possible, but caught sight of the rope still hanging around as his neck as he did so and gave a cry of distress.

Almost immediately, there was a small hand tugging at his arm as the child crawled into the space between them. He had to be a few years younger than Arthur, but his blue eyes were bright and full of warmth. Arthur trembled at his touch, and the boy backed away. Arthur thought he was going to leave him there as he turned away.

But the boy did no such thing. Instead, he just yelled one word at the top of his voice before climbing back into the roots and watching Arthur closely.

"Mother!"

**So, any guesses who has just found him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I cannot thank you enough for the support and reviews with this story, I'm so thrilled so many of you enjoyed it. I think it is going to end up as four chapters rather than three, but never mind!**

"Merlin? Merlin, where are you, child?" Hunith walked out of their small hut, a frown on her face and her hands on her hips as she stared around for her seven year old son. It wasn't that she worried about him the way some of the other mothers of the village did their own children. Looking after himself from any sort of threat came as naturally as breathing to the gifted boy. That was what worried her. She had tried to drive home that Merlin shouldn't use his magic, but when danger arose, he didn't think, just act. It was get trampled by a boar – or something equally as dramatic – or be discovered. Now he was getting slightly older, her fears were reducing a little. But that didn't stop her hating every moment he was out of her sight.

"Merlin!"

"I'm here!" As the high pitched and excited voice of her son came floating back, Hunith sighed in relief, following the voice. She followed the sound and found Merlin crouched in the mud, poking at something with a stick in a way that was so normal for a child his age she almost blinked in surprise. Merlin was anything but normal. Even so, she smiled gently down at him.

"Merlin, I'm going to pick some berries on the hill. Do you want to come, or do you want to play with Will?" Despite Will being a year or so older than her own son, Hunith was content to leave the boys together. Everyone in the village could see how close they were, especially as all the other children were either a good few years older or younger than the pair. Will had defended Merlin from some of the older ones, and since then had gained himself a fiercely loyal friend.

"Can I come? Can I really come?" Only Merlin could sound that enthusiastic about picking berries as he sprang to his feet, almost slipping in the mud it if wasn't for his mother's hand shooting out and steadying him with a well practiced ease. There were certain times she wondered whether Merlin would have been better if he had never learnt to walk, for staying upright seemed to be a challenge on the best of days.

"As long as you promise not to run off and you know how I feel about all the strays that you brought home last time."

"But he was all alone..." Merlin protested, a small pout on his face as he thought back to the young bird he had found. Hunith smiled at the innocence of the boy and just offered out her hand, letting him latch on. With Merlin swinging from one hand, skipping on every third step, and the basket swinging from the other, she led the way up a small hill on the outskirts of Ealdor. She caught sight of a clump of berries and sent Merlin towards them, warning him not to eat too many before turning to find her own patch. He should be safe there – far enough away from the edge of the hill not to roll down it, too far from the river to get tempted by the rushing water. Her son was a magnet for trouble, and she wasn't sure it was anything to do with his gifts.

After a few moments, Hunith was aware that it had fallen silent; Merlin had stopped rustling in the bush. Her heart beating frantically, she spun on the spot, only to see him standing there, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Merlin? What's wrong, love?"

"I feel funny." Merlin muttered, continuing to stare towards the trees. He couldn't explain it, it was like there was a stirring in the bottom of his tummy in the same way as when he had eaten his dinner too quickly and his mother had to tell him off when he got the hiccups. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, more of an overwhelming sense of curiosity drawing him to a clump of tall trees just to the side of where his bush was.

"Are you ill?" Merlin mutely shook his head. He wasn't sure this was something he could explain, one of those things that he wasn't allowed to talk about, which was just confusing because it didn't stop them from happening. Instead, he shot his mother a wide grin, waited until she had turned back to her own berries and crept towards the trees.

Somehow, he seemed to know exactly where to go. His juice-stained hands began rustling around in the leaves, until suddenly, there was a wide-eyed and frightened face peering back at him. The crouched boy gave a yell of surprise, and that in turn made Merlin scream, stumbling backwards but tripping on his own feet and causing him to land with a thud on the floor, heart beating fast.

"Merlin?"

He didn't even hear his mother's worried call as she glanced around for him, but instead crawled into the small gap between the boy and the tree. The other boy curled in tighter on himself, and Merlin frowned in worry. He did that when he didn't feel well and just wanted to hide from the world until his mother made it all better again. Maybe this boy didn't feel well either..?

He stretched out a hand, tugging at the arm to try and get the boy to crawl out from under the tree. Everyone knew his mother would make it all better, she always did. But she was too big to fit in a gap like this; he would have to come out.

To say Merlin was surprised when he gave a small cry of distress was an understatement, and Merlin immediately drew back. Somehow he knew that something was wrong with the boy, something that wasn't just to do with him feeling ill. For a maturity not expected from a seven year old, Merlin knew this was something serious. He crawled out of the bushes again.

"Mother!" He knew there was only one person who would know what to do, and he waited until she had caught sight of him before crawling back in. The boy looked so scared; Merlin didn't want to leave him there on his own.

"Merlin? Merlin, where are you?" He glanced once more at the fear-filled eyes, a promise shooting out of his own that he would be safe before he backed out of the hole once again.

"Look!" He cried, gesturing towards the small hollow. His mother sighed, a small smile on her lips and exasperation in her eyes.

"Merlin, what did I say about strays?"

"No, _look_." There was a strange note in his voice, and Hunith frowned in confusion before hurrying over. As soon as she was in reach, Merlin grabbed her hand, pulling her to her knees as he gestured to something in the trees. For a moment, she just gazed, but then caught sight of what he had been doing.

"Oh my!" Hunith caught a surprised Merlin around the waist, pulling him back out of the way and placing him behind her as she tried to move into the other child, her hand stretching out towards him. He flinched back, and Hunith felt an uncharacteristic anger spring to life at seeing the rope around his neck. Her heart caught as the child's eyes caught hers. They were so scared, so filled with pain and sheer terror that she found herself swallowing tears. What was slightly more worrying was the way they seemed to be filmed with exhaustion, looking dull and lifeless.

"Merlin?" She turned back to her son. "Merlin, I've got a really important job for you. I need you to run as fast as you can. Go back to village, get Matthew and tell him to come here as fast as he can. Can you do that?"

"But I want to help him!" Merlin cried, his eyes locked on the trembling child. Hunith smiled gently, taking Merlin's hands in her own and staring her son in the eye.

"This is helping him. I need Matthew. Can you do that for me, Merlin?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good boy. Now go, and remember, as fast as you can." Merlin nodded, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth as he backed away. He didn't seem to want to glance away from the boy, but suddenly turned and pelted off into the distance. Hunith watched him go before turning her attention back to the child.

"My poor dear. Can you come out for me? No one will hurt you here, I promise." Despite her reassurances, the child hugged his knees tighter to his chest, watching her guardedly.

"Come on, love, it's safe. I need to make sure you are alright. Are you hurt?" The child shook his head furiously for a second, before biting his lip and tentatively nodding. Glad to have got some form of reaction, Hunith smiled encouragingly.

"What hurts?"

"My arm." A voice whispered, and the mother almost sighed in relief. Whilst his voice was hoarse and betrayed his exhaustion, at least the child wasn't too traumatised by whatever had happened.

"Will you let me see?" Very slowly, watching her the whole time, the boy crawled out. He kept his distance, and seemed to hesitate for a long moment before offering out his arm. Gentle fingers wrapped around his wrist as Hunith tugged back his sleeve, grinding her teeth together when she caught sight of the fierce splash of colour across the skin. There was another bruise coming out on his face, but as she beckoned him closer, he did take a small step forward. Resting her hand against the back of his forehead, she frowned in concern. He was running a fever, that was for sure.

"What's your name, love?"

"Ar...no. Nothing. I'm not anyone." His eyes were glancing frantically around and his breathing quickened as he involuntarily took a step backwards. Hunith simply adjusted her grip on his wrist and drew him in closer.

"You are safe here." She quickly reassured, glancing behind her and seeing Merlin running back up the hill, a man jogging alongside him. The boy followed her gaze and tried to back away again, but the woman didn't let him.

"Ar?" She mused thoughtfully. "Archie? Arthur? Arnold?" She blinked when the boy jerked at one of the names. "Arthur? Your name is Arthur?"

Very slowly, he nodded, swallowing hard at the same time.

"Hello, Arthur. I'm Hunith. Arthur, where are your parents, dear?" She certainly wasn't expecting tears to leap into his eyes that quickly.

"He'll be so angry," he whispered fearfully. "I shouted at him, but it wasn't my fault, he was being mean to Leon. And then I ran away, I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I did. Leon told me he did care, but I know he doesn't. Then the men came, and I tried to yell, but Leon wouldn't wake up..." Tears were flowing unrestricted down his face as Arthur's body shook with sobs whilst the words poured out from his mouth. "My fault, s'all my fault!"

Hunith reacted on instinct, gathering the trembling child into her arms and holding him close. Arthur didn't even seem to notice, but simply sobbed through the pain and exhaustion.

"Who's Leon, Arthur? Is he your friend?"

"My Knight." Hunith blinked, convinced that she had misheard the boy through his cries, but said no more, just nodded her gratitude to Matthew as he arrived on the scene, surprise leaping into his eyes. Merlin ran forward when he saw the boy crying, resting one hand against Hunith's leg as he leant forward, his small hand stroking Arthur's arm in concern.

"S'kay," he muttered uncertainly. "It's gonna be okay, Mother makes it all better. Doesn't your mother always make it better?"

"Don't have one." The words were barely audible through Hunith's shoulder, but Merlin stepped back in surprise.

"But..." he bit his lip in worry as he turned towards his own mother, who smiled reassuringly at him.

"You did well, Merlin, I'm proud of you." His look of concern disappeared as he grinned at her, but the smile slipped again as he glanced back towards the still shaking Arthur.

"Don't be sad."

"Hunith?" Matthew knew that if the seven year old got talking, there would be no stopping Merlin. He gently nudged the child aside as he crouched down in front of the boy's mother.

"I think it was slavers." She muttered quietly, drawing back from Arthur slightly as she felt the heat radiating out from him. "He's running a fever and has a nasty bruise on his arm."

"We need to get him back." Matthew nodded his understanding at what he was being told. "We'll see if we can get any more information out of him then I'll take the horse out, see if I can find anyone around looking for him."

Hunith gently placed Arthur back on his feet, but he continued to clutch at her in fear as he gazed at Matthew with wide eyes.

"How about we get that rope off you, eh, little one?" Bending down, Matthew flicked out his blade, intending to cut the rope from around Arthur's neck. He was never given the chance.

Arthur saw the blade and screamed hoarsely, pulling away from Hunith with another heart rendering sob before trying to run down the hill. Suddenly he tripped and fell, the adults springing after him. Hunith turned just in time to see Merlin looking slightly confused, his eyes fading back to blue. Knowing that Matthew would stop Arthur from going anywhere, she crouched in front of her son.

"Merlin, what did you do?" She asked warningly, but with no real anger in her voice. No doubt a scene like this was disturbing the child greatly.

"I just didn't want him to run away," Merlin mumbled, tears swimming in his eyes. "Was I bad?"

"No, Merlin. But you know what we've said about using your gift."

"I'm sorry!" Merlin cried, throwing his arms around her neck. "I didn't want him to get lost!"

Hunith wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly before drawing back to look him in the eye.

"I'm glad you want to help, Merlin. But you have to promise me to be careful." She knew there was no point making him promise not to use his gift, for he seemed to have no control over it in certain situations and that would just upset him further.

"I promise, Mother! I'll be good, I promise."

"Come on," she said with a gentle smile, offering her son her hand. The pair of them hurried down the hill, only for Merlin to pull up with a cry of alarm when they saw Matthew lift an unconscious Arthur into his arms. He had used the distraction as a chance to cut away the rope,

"It wasn't me! I promise, I didn't do anything bad!" Anxious to hush Merlin before he blurted out everything, Hunith cut through his ramblings.

"What happened?"

"He saw me coming and tried to get up," Matthew responded, beginning to walk away even as he spoke. They had to get Arthur back to the village. "I think he's been running most of the night, his body gave up."

"Mother, it wasn't me! I didn't do it, I didn't hurt him..."

"Merlin, shh, it's fine, love." Squeezing his hand lovingly, Hunith smiled down at the frantic expression on her son's face. "I know you didn't. He's just exhausted."

"Oh." Understanding shone in Merlin's eyes, and ruffling his hair with her free hand, she quickly led the way. Having been the one to find him and coax Arthur out of his hiding place, she wanted to be the one that was there when he woke up again. Hopefully he would sleep now, and let his body begin to heal itself.

The strange group quickly and swiftly made their way back into the village, Matthew automatically heading towards Hunith's hut. He seemed to know what had been going through her mind regarding Arthur, and gently lay the prince on their bed.

"I'm going to head out. Someone has to be out looking for this little one." Hunith nodded, but didn't say anything as she pulled a bowl of water towards her, dipping a cloth in before resting it across Arthur's now obviously fevered brow. Matthew took one more glance at the boy before he left, pausing to ruffle Merlin's hair on the way past.

After a few moments, Merlin crept nearer, his hand on his mother's leg as he peered at Arthur.

"He's not the little one, _I_ am." He declared after a moment of serious contemplation. Hunith felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why so, Merlin?"

"Well, people call me the little one out of me and Will. And Will's older than me, He looks like he is older than Will, so that makes him _really_ old and so not a little one at all."

Hunith paused from where she was dabbing Arthur's forehead and turned to face Merlin, eyebrows raised in amusement. Her son looked so serious about the matter that she couldn't help but laugh, leaning over and kissing his brow.

"You'll always be my little one, Merlin. And it's Will and I."

"What?"

"It's pardon. And it is Will and I, not me and Will."

"Oh."

"No!" A small cry drew both mother and son's attention as Arthur muttered again, tossing away as he slept. Hunith sighed heavily. The fever was progressing faster than she was happy with, the nearest healer was a day's ride away.

"Merlin, keep this on his forehead for me, love. I need to get something for his arm." Merlin bit his lip and nodded seriously, clambering up on the bed besides the twitching Arthur and kept his hand firmly on the cloth placed across the prince's forehead. Hunith smiled before moving away.

Deciding it was getting dry, Merlin gently picked up the cloth and leant over Arthur, intending to dip it back in the cool water. As he moved, he glanced down and saw some of Arthur's hair had fallen in his eyes. Frowning in concentration, Merlin let his hand rest on the boy's forehead, intending to move it away.

His gasp made Hunith rush back over. Merlin's hand was still on Arthur, but her son seemed to be almost shaking.

"Merlin?" She turned his head towards her, and whilst there were tears running down his face in fright, his eyes were burning gold. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin either wouldn't, or couldn't, answer, but even Hunith felt the raw power being channelled out of him into the boy below. Part of her wanted to tear her son away, but something made her freeze. Arthur's back arched and he cried out slightly before sinking back into the pillows, and suddenly Merlin scrambled backwards, all but falling into her lap, crying.

"I couldn't stop it! I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't.! I just felt all funny, and then it happened, and wouldn't stop...I swear I didn't mean too."

"Shh, shh, shh, Merlin, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay." As he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder, Hunith frowned at Arthur. His flushed complexion was gone and he was breathing easier. No more muttering or tossing, he was simply asleep. Untangling one arm from her son, she let the back of her hand rest against his forehead, astonishment crossing her face. There was no sign of a fever. No sign that there ever had been one.

After a moment, Merlin's tears disappeared as quickly as they had come and he twisted in Hunith's lap, staring at Arthur again. He was never one to stay upset for long, no matter what had happened. Hunith had balanced the straggly bandage on the edge of the bed, and knowing that Merlin was going to stay still, she carefully navigated her way around her son, taking hold of Arthur's injured arm.

As she pushed back Arthur's sleeve, she felt Merlin tense in anger on her lap. He stretched out a hand towards Arthur's bruise, but Hunith quickly pushed him away. She didn't want him losing control of his magic like that again, for how would she explain where the bruise had gone? There seemed to be some sort of spark between the boys, something was making Merlin react even though he wasn't realising it himself.

"Can you go and ask Will's father if we can borrow his spare blanket?" Merlin nodded and slithered off Hunith's lap, but didn't move.

"Merlin?"

"He'll be okay, won't he?"

"He'll be just fine. Now go on. And come straight home, I need them now, not when you and Will have decided the time is right." Merlin grinned cheekily, but bounded out of the door all the same. As soon as he was gone, Hunith sighed.

Dipping the cloth back in the water, she gently took hold of Arthur's arm once again and softly wiped over the slightly inflamed area, cooling it as she did so. The bruise was coming out in a very clear stripe, the edges slightly swollen and red. She knew precisely what would have made a mark like that.

"You poor child," she muttered quietly, wrapping the bandage around it and tying it off as best as she could. No sooner had she done so when Arthur stirred slightly, bleary eyes peeling open and glancing around in confusion.

"Arthur?" Hunith's gentle call made the prince focus his attention on her, and he sat up sharply. "You're safe, Arthur, I promised, remember? Matthew – the man from before – he's going to see if he can find your father." From what Arthur had gabbled before, she had picked up enough to know there was no mother and a father that Arthur seemed to be slightly afraid of. She would die before leaving her son with someone he was scared of, and just felt another wave of sympathy for the boy in front of her. His clothing was of much finer quality than her own boy's, but even ignoring what had happened, she knew this was a child that didn't have a full comprehension of the idea of being truly happy.

Sure enough, Arthur shook his head slightly, scrambling up the bed.

"He'll be angry. I shouldn't have shouted."

"I'm sure you just did what you thought was best at the time."

"But..."

"I got it, I got it!" The door burst open as an excited seven year old came racing into the room, only for his foot to snag over the corner of the blanket he was attempting to carry and he was sent pitching forwards with a slight cry of alarm. Hunith jumped up, already knowing that she wasn't going to make it in time to stop Merlin's fall. But someone was quicker than she was. Arthur was off the bed in a blink of an eye, somehow grabbing the younger boy by the arm and jerking him back onto his feet even as Merlin began to fall.

Merlin stared at him, panting heavily and wide eyed, automatically clutching the blanket tighter to him.

"Very impressive," Hunith said with a smile, trying to hide her own surprise. She knew Arthur had to be a few years older than Merlin, but even with her son's natural clumsiness, none of the other boys in the village would have reactions like that. Arthur had clearly been trained.

"Leon says I have to be quick." Arthur muttered, even as Merlin hopped over the blanket and ran at his mother, slightly cautious of the strange boy in his house.

"He must care for you a great deal then." Giving Merlin a nudge towards the corner, she smiled down at Arthur, who had a very strange look on his face. Deciding not to push it, she motioned for him to head the same way as Merlin. "If you are feeling a little better, Arthur, why don't you boys play why I sort us out some food?"

"Play?" Hunith told herself she was imaging the confusion in Arthur's voice as she firmly nodded, giving him a small nudge in Merlin's direction.

"Merlin?"

"I'll be good, I promise!"

"Good boy." And with that, Hunith strode from the room, leaving a very puzzled Arthur in her wake. The last thing he could remember his father praising him for was when he had managed to ride one of Camelot's finer horses without any issue. Certainly nothing on a general day-to-day basis as this had been.

Hesitantly, he walked over to where Merlin was fiddling with a small wooden figure in the corner. As Arthur watched, he almost threw it at the floor, laughing happily as it sat there spinning. Arthur frowned at it.

"What's that?"

"It's a thingy!" Merlin declared proudly, setting it off in motion once again and watching with delighted eyes.

"But how does that help?"

"Help with what?" Merlin turned to face the strange boy in his house, confusion etched into his face as Arthur slowly sat down.

"With being a Knight." Arthur just couldn't fathom it out. Everything his tutors had regarded as play had normally involved some lesson hidden in it, nothing was ever just for fun.

"It doesn't, silly!"

"You can't call me that!"

"Why not?" Merlin folded his arms across his chest and frowned at Arthur in a way only a seven year old could manage. Arthur made to make a harsh response, when Jarl's voice floated through his mind and he shivered slightly. He didn't want this child knowing he was a prince; maybe he would try and hurt him too? Although what Merlin could do, considering he was younger, smaller and Arthur knew without having to be told, weaker.

"Because...because I said so! So there."

Merlin glared impressively, and for a moment, he felt the build up of power once again. Luckily, he caught it just in time and forced the annoyance away, knowing his mother would be furious if he used magic again. Arthur prodded the wooden toy.

"You have funny things."

"Well, you have a funny...face!" The boy-warlock was not about to let the insult go unchallenged, no matter what his mother would say.

"Hey!" Arthur cried indignantly, reaching over and chucking a pillow at Merlin. The younger child caught it, grinning, and chucked it straight back, taking Arthur by surprise as it hit him. No one had ever thrown anything back before, not even Leon. Gaius had threatened it, but no one had ever done it.

"Boys! Apologise to each other." Hunith's sharp voice cut through the air, a clear sign that she had heard most of the confrontation. Merlin turned towards her, pleading expression on her face, but her arms were folded and her face set.

"But..."

"Merlin."

"Sorry." Merlin muttered; his tone sullen but sincerity in his voice. Arthur's smirk was short lived when Hunith turned her attention on him.

"And you, Arthur."

"I don't have to apologise!" He declared haughtily, insides squirming with confusion. He wasn't used to situations like this.

"You do if you want dinner." Arthur gaped at the woman. Who did she think she was, threatening the Prince of Camelot with no dinner? Arthur had recovered enough to know that something was very strange about wherever it was he now. He had a feeling that it wasn't Camelot any more.

"But..."

"I'm waiting." Arthur swallowed as he looked at Hunith's face. It was a look scarily similar to the one Gaius could wear when Arthur had done something wrong, and the prince suddenly felt a pang of need for the old man.

"I'm sorry." Never before had Arthur meant those words as much as he did in that moment.

"There now, that's settled. Dinner is ready." Merlin jumped to his feet with a grin and ran across the hut, his bare feet slapping against the floor before he leapt up onto a stool. Arthur thought he was going to fall off the other side, but Hunith was clearly expecting it as she caught her son by the elbow and quickly steadied him. Arthur too got slowly to his feet and walked more sedately across the hut, suddenly feeling shy as he slipped onto another stool, his feet only just touching the ground.

The meal was like none Arthur had ever experienced before. He had always eaten either on his own, with his father, with Gaius, or on some rare occasions, with Leon and the rest of the Knights. Every occasion had been formal. This was anything but. Merlin chatted away none stop, needing gentle reminders to actually eat now and again. Arthur had always been told not to speak unless his father addressed him, but Hunith welcomed and encouraged Merlin's enthusiasm, even trying to get Arthur to join in.

The prince found himself slowly relaxing, and as soon as he did so, the yawns started. He might have slept for a while earlier, but considering he had been running for most of the night before and forced to walk the night before that, the young royal was beyond exhausted. As soon as he started yawning, Merlin began doing the same, and before long, it was almost like a competition between them who could yawn the most.

"Bed. Both of you." Taking their bowls from them with a knowing smile, Hunith ushered Merlin away. "Arthur, follow Merlin, the pair of you can share the blanket. It's big enough for the both of you."

Arthur had been learning enough during the meal to know protesting that he did _not_ share blankets would be futile. Besides, compared to the last few nights, it would be luxury. He followed Merlin quietly, and after a furious tug of war between the two of them, Hunith finally came over. She tucked one corner of the blanket gently around Merlin, stroking his hair back and kissing his head lightly.

"I love you, child."

"Love you too, Mother." Arthur glanced away, an unusual lump in his throat as Merlin snuggled down with a sigh. To his surprise, he then felt the opposite corner being tucked around him before a similar kiss was planted on his head.

"Sleep well, Arthur."

"I..."

"I know." Hunith moved away, blowing out the candle as she did so and climbing into the bed. There was something about Arthur, something she knew she was missing. But it wasn't only the boys who were tired, and before long, dreams took them all.

The moon had fully risen when Hunith stirred again. Arthur was muttering something in his sleep. She lay still for a moment, listening. It sounded as if he was mentioning cages – something she was sure had come from whatever experience had landed him in Ealdor – Kings and Knights. But as he grew more restless, clearly distressed, she made to rise.

She had just moved the candle she had left lit towards the boys when something made her freeze again. Arthur was clearly distressed, and in being so, was moving the blanket as he tossed. But Hunith was not needed to sort the situation. Merlin handled that himself.

A frown covered his sleeping face as he grabbed onto his side of the blanket, rolling over harshly and pulling the majority back his way. As Arthur made to hold on, Merlin's foot moved and he kicked Arthur sharply on the ankle, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "prat." Hunith sighed, knowing Will had always been a bad influence on her son. But Arthur calmed, his sleep becoming more peaceful, and both boys stopped moving.

Climbing back into bed, Hunith barely even remembered it happened when morning came.

**Okay, so it was pretty obvious who had found him! :) Cookies all round!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is completely squeeing of excitement for later!**

**I cannot thank you enough for the amazing reviews throughout this, it has meant the world. One more chapter to go after this! :)**

"Why haven't they found anything?"

"My Lord, they are trying." Gaius tried not to sound as if he was at the end of his patience with the King. "They have had to track down every person in that cursed village." It was only his physician's language that gave away the man was feeling just as concerned as Uther was over the missing prince. "No one seems to have seen him."

"Someone must have seen something! They have taken the prince, Gaius, you don't just get away with that."

"I realise that, Sire."

"No, Gaius, I don't think you do." Gaius turned to face the King. He hadn't seen Uther this bad since Arthur's birth. The majority of their party had ridden back to Camelot, intending to send out more guards to join them. The Knights hadn't slept for two days now, bordering on three as night once again fell, searching everywhere for the missing child. Uther himself had only caught a few hours, and that was when Gaius had smuggled a sleeping draught into his evening wine in an attempt to get the King to take a few hours of respite before he lost it completely. It had to be the middle of the night at least, but the camp was still a flurry of activity, people coming and going as rumours were chased regarding the young prince's whereabouts. Torches illuminated the whole area, and Gaius knew the camp would remain ablaze until a blond ten year old was back in their presence.

"Sire?"

"They haven't just taken the prince." Uther was staring at the small jacket clutched in his hands, something else Gaius could barely get him to let go off. "They've taken my son."

"Uther..." It was only because of how distressing the situation was that Gaius even contemplated crossing his boundaries between the man's physician and his friend. Again, something that had not happened since Igraine's death.

"I shouted at him, Gaius. The night he disappeared. He had done so well kept up with us the entire day and not once complained, even though he must have been exhausted. But did I congratulate him? Did I even say a word to him? And then he comes to say goodnight, such a childish and innocent act. What did I do? I told him to leave me in peace."

"Sire, he knows you care about him..."

"Does he? Gaius, when was the last time I spoke to my son other than to give him an order? Leon is more of a father to him than I am. Even you are. I've failed him."

"My lord, that is enough." Gaius' sharp tone cut through to Uther. He knew Uther may never say these things again, and whilst it was good he was finally recognising his flaws when it came to Arthur's upbringing, now was not the time. They needed the King focused and in control if they had any chance of tracking these men down.

"Sire!" The shout came from outside, and Uther was on his feet and out of the tent before Gaius had so much as turned. He followed his King as fast as he could, to see a dark haired man being forced to his knees in front of the monarch, arms bound tightly behind his back.

"His name is Jarl. We caught up with them on the North Road. The rest are dead, chose to fight rather than come quietly. Well, so did he, but we thought you might want one alive..." The Knight trailed off, realising he was showing his personal anger at the situation rather than just his duty. Gaius couldn't help but smile slightly. Arthur certainly had the Knights wrapped around his little finger. And what it made it all the more endearing is that he had no idea.

"Where is my son? Where is Prince Arthur?" Uther's voice was cold and threatening, and even though he was facing the other way, Gaius shuddered in thinking about the expression on Uther's face. Jarl, on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned, somehow realising that despite being on his knees, he was the one in control of the situation.

"We sold him. Got a good price as well. Smart little back-chatter he was. No doubt his pretty little mouth is being put to a better use now..." Any further words were silenced as Uther's fist flew. Although the blow knocked Jarl backwards from the force, Uther held back.

"Where is my son?" He repeated, his voice deadly. Jarl spat out a bubble of blood and glared back, but said nothing. Uther jerked his head and Jarl was hauled to his feet.

"Maybe my Knights will get it out of you." The slaver was pulled backwards, out of Uther's sight.

"Sire, your hand..."

"Leave it, Gaius. Do you believe him?" The direct manner of Uther's questioning made Gaius frown in contemplation, staring in the direction where the man had been dragged. He was proud of Uther. Despite his blindness to a lot of things, by giving the Knights control of Jarl, it was his way of telling them he understood he was not the only one concerned about Arthur. Uther knew the influence his son already had, even if the child did not.

"No, Sire." Gaius bit his lip as he tried to work through things. "They didn't sell him at the village, we know that for a fact. The Knights have been on their tail ever since, they would have packed up any other tracks. And the prince was not with the men when the Knights attacked. I honestly believed Arthur escaped them himself."

There was a flicker of pride on Uther's face as he shut his eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply as if to ground himself.

"So Arthur is out there in the forest?"

"Possible. There are several villages scattered not far from where they found the slavers, he could have found one of them."

"This is not Camelot, Gaius. If people realise who he is, he is no safer."

"Not everyone thinks that way, Sire. He is but a child still." Gaius responded softly, edging forward in order to be able to get a better look at Uther's hand before the King noticed what he was doing. Before he could however, the King's own servant hurried up, his gaze locked on the physician.

"He's waking up."

"Thank goodness for that," Gaius breathed, hurrying after the man who had been helping him with Leon. The young Knight had been unconscious for three days now, fever wracking him. As the hours had passed, Gaius had been giving up hope thinking the man would ever awaken, especially when a wound Gaius had overlooked as being superficial had become infected.

Gaius hurried into the tent, fetching a bowl of water and a cloth from where they had been resting on the side and kneeling down next to Leon. He wasn't thrashing in the way that he had been, and as Gaius bathed his brow, disorientated eyes flickered open.

"Arthur!" Within seconds, the man was attempting to rise, and despite everything, it was still taking all of Gaius' strength to keep him down.

"Sire, please, you are gravely hurt, you must..."

"No, Arthur! I have to get out there, he needs me!"

"The Knights are looking for him." Gaius tried to reassure the knight, smiling gently at just how much Leon did seem to care for the prince. The young man turned pain filled eyes onto him.

"You don't understand. He needs _me._ I know how to make him listen."

"I'm glad someone does." Gaius hadn't even noticed that Uther had entered the tent behind him, but any colour Leon had immediately drained away and Gaius was forced to push down harder to stop Leon from rising.

"Sire! I...they kept out of nowhere, My Lord. I tried, they took him, I couldn't..."

"Sir Leon, please relax before Gaius throws me out of the tent." It wasn't just Leon who froze in complete shock at how gentle Uther's voice was. "You must rest if you are going to be able to keep up with him after this."

"You found him?"

"We're looking. And we _will_ find him, have no doubt about that."

"Sire, I..."

"Don't apologise. You nearly died protecting the prince. No one can ask for more." With those words, Uther strode from the tent again. Gaius beckoned the servant over as Leon slumped back in confusion. Issuing a few instructions, he took off after the King. Now he was truly worried about Uther.

He didn't have to search long to find him, instead locating the man back by the stream.

"Sire?"

"Is it not a father's duty to know how to make his son listen? Is it not a father's duty to protect his son from harm?"

"You will find him, Sire, and then you can."

"And if we don't?"

"Sire!" For the third time in less than an hour, a frantic messenger came pelting into the clearing, his face flushed, his eyes gleaming 'with excitement. Uther had barely turned before the man was gabbling out his message.

"There is a rider from a nearby village. He claims, says...the prince...he says he knows where he is."

"Bring him to me." Uther all but snarled and the messenger scurried away again. As Uther made to stride from the clearing, Gaius surprised them both by stretching out a hand, catching at the King's arm.

"Just because he knows where Arthur is doesn't mean he is the reason Arthur is there. Listen to him, Uther. There are still good people in this world, why else would he seek you out?" Uther brushed off his grasp in irritation, but Gaius knew he had not only hit on what had been going through Uther's mind, but had prevented it from happening. He knew the King had spent hours drilling into Arthur people would hurt him for being the prince. He seemed to have forgotten to mention there would be others who would protect him for just being Arthur.

Wondering if he was perhaps needed, Gaius once again found himself hurrying after the King. A man was being led forth, his arms gripped by two Knights. At Gaius's glare, they softened their hold, but the physician realised they were half supporting the man as he weaved in exhaustion. Gaius frowned as he regarded the pale features for a moment before he suddenly snapped.

"Sit him down! You there, bring him some water and food." Uther looked like he was going to reprimand Gaius for giving instructions, before he too realised the man looked close to passing out.

"You have news of my son?" If possible, the man went even paler.

"Your..? He's the Prince?" Uther's eyes narrowed and Gaius coughed slightly in warning.

"He is the prince. You have news." Uther's tone left no rooms for arguments, and this time, even Gaius didn't interfere. This was not the voice of a King looking for his Prince.

This was a father looking for his son.

"There is a small village, a day's ride from here. I left at dawn, fate somehow has led me straight to you, the journey couldn't have been quicker. I come from Ealdor. At dawn, we found a child in the trees. Small, about ten, blond."

"Arthur." Uther breathed, relief evident in his voice. The man nodded his thanks as one of the servants brought up the items that Gaius had requested and he almost drained the pitcher in one gulp. Gaius knew there and then this man had not stopped all day until he had found them, and felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude overcome his surprise at where the man was from.

"He's safe?" Uther's voice was slipping back into one of a King again, but Gaius knew everyone had heard his tone on finding out Arthur was alive. He may not be able to say it out loud, but no one could deny their king cared for his son. The man nodded.

"He has a bruised arm and was running a fever when I left. But a friend of mine, Hunith is her name, is looking after him." Gaius' eyebrows disappeared.

"Hunith found him?"

"More her son did. Why? Do you know her?" Gaius nodded softly, a small smile on his face.

"My Lord, Arthur will be quite safe there, I can assure you."

"We should ride out, Sire." One of the Knights cut in firmly. His hand was alternating between relaxing and clenching, betraying quite how much he wanted to get out there and find the prince. In all honesty, this man was not as well taken with the young royal, never having understood why the ten year old had come on the journey at all. Most saw him as endearing, this man just saw him as annoying. The sooner they found the brat, the sooner he could get home to his warm bed.

"I can show you the way," Matthew attempted to struggle to his feet, but a wave of exhaustion crashed over him at the same time Gaius lay a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down.

"My Lord, Arthur is safe there, you have my word. Let this man sleep and we can set off at first light. We should be with them near dusk; we can set up camp there for tomorrow night and return to Camelot the day after." It wasn't often Gaius tried to take control of a situation like this, but he could see Uther thinking it over. The fact his physician seemed certain the prince would be safe was helping. Seeing him begin to think on it, Gaius pressed on.

"Not to mention Leon. A few more hours and he will be far more lucid, possibly even ready to travel if it means he has beaten the infection. I'm not happy just leaving him here." For Gaius never once doubted that he would be accompanying the King. Especially if there was a chance Arthur had been hurt.

"Very well. Sir Oswald?" The man who had spoken before jumped forward and bowed. "You are to take a party ahead, follow the man's tracks. I want a situation report for when I arrive. The rest of us shall retire for the night, we set off at first light." His orders given, Uther stood and watched the flurry of activity break out around him as people jumped to do his bidding. Matthew made to rise himself, only was once again stopped by Gaius.

"You have my thanks, friend," Uther turned to the man, gripping his shoulder slightly. "For you have done Camelot a great service." It was a clear sign that Matthew was not a citizen of Camelot as he looked Uther directly in the eye and smiled slightly.

"I didn't do it for Camelot. We have a lost little boy in our village who needs to get home."

Gaius was sure he was the only one who caught sight of the tears glittering in Uther's eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched the flurry of activity going on around him in sheer amazement and a touch of awe. They had all awoken early; although he was sure that was the norm for the people he was with. He had just been disturbed by the activity, not to mention Merlin dumping the blanket over his head as he had risen. Hunith had taken his shirt to wash in the small stream, lending him one of the ones she had been donated for when Merlin was older. It was a good fit on the prince, even if it was far from the type of material that he was used to. Arthur held his tongue though.<p>

That wasn't all. The young prince had been increasingly upset when he caught sight of his reflection in the stream when they had followed her down, his hand rubbing continuously over the obvious rope burn around his neck. Hunith had nothing she could give him to actually help, but in a flash of inspiration, had tied an old scarf around the boy's neck, effectively hiding it from view. Arthur had looked astonished, but when he had glanced in the water again and found that, apart from the bruise on his cheek, there was no visible sign of what had happened, he had perked up considerably. The mother had then been forced to construct a similar scarf for Merlin once the younger boy decided that he wanted one too.

Now, however, he was watching mother and son attempting to make bread. Well, Hunith was, Merlin was clearly just getting in the way and managing to get himself completely covered in flour. Arthur was astonished that Hunith wasn't cross, instead just laughing along with him as Merlin giggled infectiously, getting more and more on himself. It was particularly obvious in his hair, providing a stark contrast to his black locks. Arthur had refused to join in but Hunith had left him to it, knowing the child was still probably in some form of shock over what was going on.

But as he watched them, Arthur found that he was slowly edging towards them, a smile tugging on his face as Merlin laughed again. Very seriously, the young boy beckoned his mother to lean across the table towards him, and when she did so, wiped his floury fingers across her cheek. Arthur gasped out loud at the behaviour. If he had ever dreamed of doing something like that with his father, or even with the Knights, he would have found himself forcibly escorted to his rooms.

Hunith heard the gasp and glanced over her shoulder, keeping an eye on her newest charge. She could almost read the emotions in his face, and made no attempt to directly engage Arthur, instead just letting the prince creep forward. He would join in when he was ready, this kind of scene was clearly unfamiliar to him. She couldn't help feel annoyed though. What child didn't know how to play? It was just another mystery surrounding the boy. He held himself well, spoke even better. She knew if Merlin had gone through half of what Arthur had, he would not be standing there looking, well, looking confident.

Arthur never did join in, although he inched closer and closer to the table as the morning progressed, and by the end of it was leaning his elbows on the top, watching them closely. As Merlin made to climb down from the table, his elbow caught on the side and he was sent pitching forward. Once again, Arthur managed to catch him before Hunith had so much as moved, but in return ended up getting completely covered in flour from where Merlin knocked the bowl.

There seemed to be an almost hushed moment, as if everyone had held their breath, waiting to see what the reaction was going to be. Merlin could hide his amusement no longer, and suddenly let out a snort of laughter. He tried to hold it in, but took one glance at Arthur and was soon giggling away. Hunith tried to look disapproving, but when Arthur finally gave into his amusement and joined in laughing, she couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, boys, let's get you cleaned up." Taking Merlin's hand in one of her own, she paused for a moment before offering Arthur her other one. Arthur looked at it for a long moment, before seeming to swallow hard and slipping his hand into hers. She smiled down at him, but let Merlin pull them along as he hurried once again back towards the stream. For a seven year old boy, he was taken there a reasonable amount. If there was dirt around, Merlin would find it.

The mother was not the slightest bit surprised when she was forced to once again find clean clothes for the pair. What should have ended up as a gentle clean up for the flour-covered children naturally ended up escalating, although she couldn't blame either of them for it this time. Merlin, in true Merlin style, somehow managed to slip. His yelp of surprise had his mother rolling her eyes – the stream was gentle and shallow, he would come to no harm – but Arthur jumped in shock. He didn't even seem to think about what he was doing, but grabbed onto Merlin's arm as the younger boy slipped. He didn't stand a chance though, not considering his own precarious position, and with a splash, both of them ended up in the water. Merlin seemed to find the clambering out part to be just as amusing, and in the end, Hunith left them to it for a few moments whilst she went to see if Arthur's shirt had dried.

It was two hungry boys that were finally dried off and ushered back to the house. As they raced each other inside, Hunith paused, her eyes scanning the edge of the forest. She wondered how far Matthew had been forced to travel, and whether he had indeed found anyone looking for Arthur. They had never managed to establish how long Arthur had been with the slavers for. Hunith knew in her gut it hadn't been long, Arthur had seemed to have recovered too quickly for him to have been missing for any length of time. But that didn't mean they would be able to locate his family.

A thud, a muffled "ow" followed by a shriek of laughter had her smiling again. If it came to it, she had always wanted Merlin to have a sibling. But she knew she couldn't think like that, she had to believe Arthur's family would be looking for him. Pushing the thought firmly from her mind, she set about feeding the two children before sending them back up the hill where they had found Arthur, only realising now she had never retrieved her basket of berries. Merlin would know where to go, and something told her that Arthur would be alert enough to take note of their surroundings.

* * *

><p>Standing on the top of the hill, Arthur watched Merlin try and pick up the basket, his face puckered in concentration.<p>

"Don't be so weak," he scolded, walking over and making to help the child. It no longer surprised him when Merlin stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Arthur never thought the day would come when he would feel far happier sleeping on the floor and being insulted every five minutes by a boy who had no idea who he was compared to all of the luxuries he had back in Camelot.

The afternoon was wearing on as they finally got the basket to the top of the hill. Trading concerned glances, Arthur knew Merlin was thinking the same as him. How were they supposed to get it down again?

"We could..." Merlin began hesitantly, his eyes gleaming in concentration. "We could carry it between us."

The second the words left his mouth, both boys flinched at the idea, disgust flickering simultaneously across their young faces.

"I'll manage it." Arthur declared boldly, bending down to pick up the basket again. Just as his hand closed around the handle, he froze. Someone was watching them, he knew that much.

"What is it? Not strong enough?" Merlin muttered teasingly, bumping the older boy with his shoulder. He frowned himself when Arthur didn't respond. Poking the prince in the side, he repeated his question.

"Shh!" Arthur hissed, and Merlin blinked, a hurt expression flickering across his face.

"Don't be mean." He mumbled, making to turn his back on the prince. Only to freeze when he caught sight of what Arthur was sensing. Three tall men were standing at the edge of the forest. Taking a scared step backwards, Merlin swallowed hard as Arthur turned. The prince went pale, bending down and snatching up a stick from the ground before placing himself in front of Merlin.

"Sire, thank goodness." Sir Oswald strode forward, trying to mask his irritation. They had ridden long and hard, and now come to find the brat perfectly safe and well, exchanging insults with a peasant boy. The sooner they got back to the King, the better. He wasn't going to make it easy for the boy who had led them on such a wild goose chase though. "Your father isn't happy you ran away."

"Merlin! Run!" Arthur cried, giving the child a small push down the hill. Merlin didn't need telling twice and shot off. Arthur made to follow him when the Knights sprang forward. Oswald grasped Arthur's upper arm.

"Oh no you don't, you brat. You're coming back with us."

"You can't call me that!"

"Who are you going to tell? You are a child!" Oswald began dragging the squirming Arthur back up the hill. When the boy refused to come, he bent down, clearly intending to pick the prince up. He would blame any additional bruises on Arthur's time with the slavers and claim the boy was in a state of confusion when they found him, meaning any allegations he was making against the Knight were false.

"Leave him alone!" His hands were pushing against Oswald's shoulder even as the man wrapped an arm around his legs, yet Arthur still glanced over his shoulder. Merlin had come straight back up the hill the second he realised Arthur wasn't following, picking up the stick the prince had dropped.

"Run back home, boy." Oswald sneered, shifting his arm to around the back of Arthur's knees and preparing to put the prince over his shoulder, ignoring the way the child was pushing against him. He never got the chance though.

In realising that these strange men had no intention of letting his new friend go, even if it was obvious Arthur didn't want to go with them, Merlin threw his stick. No one saw the way it suddenly gained more momentum half way through its flight, no one noticed the way it veered slightly in order to make sure its aim was true. No one saw Merlin's eyes flash gold as the stick struck Oswald on the forehead and he immediately let go of Arthur.

The prince didn't need telling twice. He pulled away from the man, grabbed Merlin by the arm and the pair of them flew down the hill as fast as they could, Arthur automatically steadying Merlin when the younger of the two stumbled slightly.

"Mother!" Merlin's cry made Arthur blink in surprise as the boy suddenly pulled ahead, racing back into the hut. Hunith froze at the tone in Merlin's voice, crouching down and grabbing her son by the hands as she tried to make head or tail of the words pouring out of his mouth. She managed to fathom it was something to do with men in red cloaks, Arthur and sticks, but beyond that, she had no idea.

As she pulled Merlin in for a hug, she glanced over his head at Arthur. The boy was standing by the door, looking at the floor as his feet scuffed against each other, his hands twisting at the bottom of his shirt. He was still pale, and finally untangling herself from her son, she moved across the hut and crouched in front of him.

"Arthur?"

"They said he was angry." Arthur whispered, blinking as tears filled his vision. He didn't want his father to be angry, the King scared him when he was like that and Leon had to come and reassure him afterwards. But Leon hadn't woken up, and it was all Arthur's fault. His breath suddenly hitched in his throat and a slight sob escaped him. Without a word, Hunith mirrored her actions with Merlin and wrapped her arms around Arthur. Unlike before, however, he remained rigid. Whatever had happened back on the hill had clearly unsettled him.

Thinking over everything she had been told as she tried to coax Arthur into relaxing, Hunith frowned. There was something she was missing. She was barely aware of Merlin coming over, leaning his head against Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't be sad," he mumbled, his voice lost in the fabric of Arthur's shirt. "You can share my thingy, that makes everything better."

"Hunith!" The door burst open violently and Merlin gave a little shriek of alarm as a woman rushed in. A boy older than Merlin but younger than Arthur was clinging to her hand, and Merlin gave him a beaming smile, but the boy was too busy glaring at Arthur to reciprocate.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Standing up, she left her hand resting on Arthur's shoulder, still thinking over what it was she was missing.

"There is a large party from Camelot camping up on the hill. Riders are making their way down now. Hunith, the King is with them. The King of Camelot is riding through Ealdor!"

As suddenly as she had arrived, the woman ran out again, clearly intending to spread the news through the village, her son running along behind her, although he did pause long enough to return Merlin's wave. Hunith shut her eyes slightly before turning back to Arthur. She _knew _there was something about him.

"Arthur?"

"I didn't mean to! Don't let him be angry, I don't like it when he shouts! I was trying to be good, honest! Leon says he only shouts when he cares, but I don't like it! I want Leon! Not him, don't want him to be angry."

Everything slotted into place. Arthur being scared of his father, his comment about Leon being his Knight and not waking up - it was clear the man in question had been assigned with Arthur's protection and had possibly paid the ultimate price when Arthur was taken. His sheer confusion over how to simply have fun like any other little boy his age would do so. Everything made sense now she realised who the boy truly was.

"Arthur? That's not your only name, is it?" Arthur bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, but Merlin drew back, staring at him in confusion.

"Who else is he going to be?"

"Merlin, I think I'm right in saying you have been sharing your blanket with Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot." A few tears spilled over and ran down Arthur's cheeks, but Merlin merely nudged him.

"He still snores." He announced loudly, and Hunith couldn't stop the smile splitting over her face. Her son didn't care. He didn't have the slightest bit of concern over who Arthur was, just knew that the boy was someone he had spent the morning playing with.


	4. Chapter 4

**How epic was the opening episode?**

**Anyway, that aside, I cannot thank you enough for all of the amazing support throughout this, it has really blown me away. I'm so thrilled that you have enjoyed it. So much, in fact, it got me thinking for more plot lines - not promising anything because I don't know what the muse will do, but our favourite youngsters might, just might, return! **

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

It was early evening when the party finally reached Ealdor, but the King wasted no more time. Regardless of the fact it was growing dark, he nudged his horse to the top of a small hill.

"My Lord!" Uther blinked as Sir Oswald came running up, a nasty bruise in the centre of his forehead.

"Have you seen the prince?"

"I have, Sire. He seems well. Only the villagers don't seem to want to let him go again, I think we are going to have to take him by force, My Lord."

"Nonsense." Even Uther listened to Gaius when he snapped in that tone. Matthew had galloped down into the village to warn the people of who was coming, and no doubt see his own family again. Gaius knew a few of the villagers from when he had visited with Hunith, and was more than aware of not only Sir Oswald's love for blood-shed, but his less than favourable attitude towards Arthur. "No doubt you merely startled the boy. He doesn't know you, he has no reason to trust you."

"I am a Knight of Camelot, that should automatically gain the young prince's trust, not some peasant boy."

"Gaius is right," Uther snapped, his horse shifting underneath him as it felt his master's unease. "There has been enough violence. Arthur will come out to us when he sees I am here." Gaius tried not to let his sinking heart show in his face. He wasn't so sure. The last time he had seen the young prince, he had been running away from his father. But someone else answered that question for him.

Technically speaking, Leon shouldn't have even been out of bed, let alone riding. But Gaius didn't have the strength – or the heart – to force the young man to stay behind. He knew the only time Leon would consent to getting some rest was when he had his young charge back where he could see him. If he was honest, Gaius knew it would help Arthur as well. Despite Uther's words, he wasn't sure how the prince would react to his father, but he knew there would be no problems if a certain Knight was around. Much as he wouldn't admit it to the King, he knew they needed Leon.

Right now, he was paying no attention to what was going on around him, instead making his slow and steady way down the hill. Seeing the Knight moving out, Uther quickly touched his heels to his own mount and shot down the hill at a much faster rate, the rest of the Knights quickly springing after him to keep up with their King. It was dangerous being here, Uther was right in saying this wasn't Camelot. If any of the neighbouring kingdoms caught wind of the fact the King was here, the outcome could be catastrophic. But who was Gaius to stop a father going to his son?

Either the word had spread quickly from Matthew's arrival, or the villagers' curiosity simply got the better of them, but there were people milling around the streets in a way Gaius knew was not normal for this time of day, staring wide eyed at the procession making its way through their town.

"This way, Sire." Matthew had reappeared, his hand clasped in that of a young lady's, but on seeing the King, he gently shrugged her off and pointed to a hut Gaius knew well. Unable to stop himself, he urged his horse further up the procession, suddenly eager to get to their destination. Not only because he wanted to see if Arthur was indeed alright after his adventure, but to meet the boy letters had told him so much about.

Matthew jogged ahead, and before the King could even think of dismounting, a young woman came out of the house, looking strangely disapproving for a moment before her expression turned neutral and she dropped a curtsey.

"My Lord."

"Hunith?" Gaius couldn't stop himself, dismounting before Uther even had the chance to acknowledge her greeting and striding towards her. Hunith heard her name and turned, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Gaius?" Uther, however, was not prepared to wait any longer and he stared down at her from astride his mighty horse, even as a small child came running out, wrapping himself around Hunith's legs. For a moment, it was as a flash of fear shot through her before her hand drifted to her side and she stroked his hair comfortingly.

"You have been watching over the prince?" Uther's tone was blunt, and Gaius cringed slightly.

"That is correct, Sire. Merlin, run inside and tell Arthur to come out?" Gaius caught sight of Uther bristling out of the corner of his eye. No doubt the King was going to inform her that no one simply _told _the Prince of Camelot to come outside, but Gaius' attention was drawn onto the child as he drew back from his mother. It took all of the physician's self control to not gasp out loud. Knowing who the boy's father was, there was no denying that he was looking at Balinor's son. Not only looks wise, but the boy just seemed to radiate power. Hunith caught his slight movement and smile sadly, before glancing at Uther in fear again. Gaius got the message. He could see the likeness between father and son. The question was, would Uther notice? Luckily, Merlin spoke, drawing the attention away from his looks and onto what was coming out of his mouth.

"I can't."

"You can't?" Hunith responded sternly, looking down at him. "Merlin, I told you to do something, I expect you to do it." Once again, Gaius found his attention drawn by Uther. He was watching the exchange curiously, as if not knowing how other parents reacted around their children. Arthur would never have dreamed of even thinking of doubting an order from his father, he knew the consequences should he do so.

"Arthur's hiding behind the bed."

"So?"

"So I don't know where he is because he is hiding, meaning I can't tell him to come out here." Gaius heard a slight snort behind him, followed by a thud. He turned in time to see Leon clumsily dismounting, stumbling forward as he did so. No one else noticed the Knight's movement.

"Whose idea was that?" Hunith asked, a slight twinkle in her eye as she bent down to Merlin's level, all but ignoring the King. For once, Uther remained quiet. Gaius was sensing the man didn't quite know how to react around these people.

"His." Merlin muttered, glancing at the floor. "He said that if no one knew where he was, no one would be angry."

"Well, you can tell him that my promise I made to him on the hill still stands." Hunith responded, and Gaius got the sense she would have had her hands full over the last few days with the boys.

"But I don't know where he is!" Merlin said earnestly, a slight smile on his face even as his eyes glittered in the same amusement as his mother's.

"Then stand in the middle of the house and yell it, I'm sure he will hear where ever he is hiding." Giving her son a playful swat, Hunith straightened up as Merlin bounded back into the house. Sure enough, only a few seconds later, the whole party could hear him yelling his mother's message, causing Hunith to close her eyes, shaking her head in resignation slightly.

"My apologies, Sire, Ar...the prince has had a rough few days."

Uther nodded dismissively and dismounted, a guard hurrying forward to hold his horse as he did so. After Merlin's voice finally faded away, there was a moment of silence. Shortly followed by one word.

"Idiot." The whole group seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief at hearing their prince's voice, and Leon pushed his way past Gaius, only to stumble slightly and have to rely on the physician to keep him upright. There seemed to be some sort of hushed discussion going on in the house before Merlin reappeared, nodding seriously.

"He says he's not there." Gaius shook his head fondly, but there was a touch of sadness in the movement. Was Arthur really that afraid of his father? Something told Gaius that wasn't the case, more like he had found some sort of relief by spending a few days as a nobody, playing with someone much closer to his own age than the man leaning on the physician, breathing heavily.

"Arthur." Uther's voice rang with such authority that Merlin found his hand slipping into Hunith's, who gave it a reassuring squeeze whilst staring at Leon, as if trying to place the man. Soft footsteps announced Arthur's arrival, but Merlin found he was pressing himself closer to his mother as Arthur appeared. This wasn't the boy who had shared his blanket the night before. This was the prince.

His shoulders were back, his spine straight and rigid as his head was held high. But Hunith saw how tightly his hands were balled into fists behind his back and the way his feet seemed to drag occasionally as he forced himself out of the house.

"Arthur," Uther's sigh of relief was obvious, and Gaius caught sight of rapid emotions flickering across the King's face before he could control himself. But Arthur would not lift his head to meet his father's gaze. "Are you hurt, Arthur?"

"No, Sire. I hurt my arm, but Hunith made it all better again, like Gaius does." Arthur's voice was a little more than a mumble, but for once, Uther didn't comment on it, instead dipping his head in gratitude towards Hunith, who smiled slightly nervously in response.

"Good. Then you are fit to ride. We shall leave immediately."

"No." Arthur's answer seemed to escape him before he meant for it to come out, and he immediately flinched back as Uther looked at him. "I mean, can't we stay here a bit longer, Sire?"

"We ride for Camelot immediately, Arthur." Uther mounted in one fluid movement, his gaze growing angry when Arthur hadn't moved. "Immediately."

Arthur seemed to flinch again, but began to walk slowly forward. Merlin, on the other hand, wasn't happy. Running forward, he grabbed Arthur by the arm and planted himself in front of his new friend.

"Stop scaring him." He announced boldly. Hunith went scarlet.

"Merlin! Come here this instant!"

"No!" The young boy cried, upset obvious in his voice. "Arthur said he didn't want him to be angry! And he is! So Arthur should stay here until he is not!"

"Merlin!" This time, Merlin seemed to catch the tone of his mother's voice and he slowly moved back towards her. As soon as he was in reach, Hunith caught him by the arm and pulled him into her. Merlin glared around the group, clearly not happy. His frown only deepened when he caught sight of Sir Oswald glaring at him from the back of the group. Merlin allowed himself a small smirk at seeing the bruise on the man's forehead – no one hurt Merlin's friends and got away with it – but as the man's glare deepened, he stuck out his tongue before wriggling back into the safety of his mother's legs. Gaius was the only one who saw the exchange, and secretly smiled to himself. Oswald was a bully; it was good for him to be humbled, even if it was by a seven year old boy.

"My apologies again, Sire, he is only young..." Uther didn't seem to be listening, but instead was staring at Arthur. In return, Arthur was staring at the ground, biting his lip as he clearly fought back tears. Gaius sighed.

"My Lord, perhaps the boy is right? The prince must be tired, and it's late. Let him sleep here, we can ride for Camelot at first light."

"I can manage." Arthur muttered, still staring at the floor but clearly wanting to once again prove himself to his father. No one noticed Gaius mutter something to Leon, who nodded softly in response.

"Good, then we shall..."

"My Lord, I must rest." Leon suddenly declared. Almost immediately, both Hunith and Gaius were watching Arthur, whose head shot up so fast it must have hurt. He took a shaky step forward.

"Leon?" Arthur's voice cracked halfway through that one simple word, a clear sign of how much hearing that voice meant to him. Hunith smiled as she realised her thoughts about the injured young man were correct. This was the man Arthur clearly idolised. Leon matched Arthur's step forward, bringing him into the prince's eye line. There was a split second as Arthur merely stared, before he had run forward.

Leon had just enough time to bend down before the prince latched on around his neck. He glanced at Uther for a split second, but proceeded to wrap his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'll never run away again! You didn't wake up, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up! It's all my fault, I know I was bad, I promise I won't..."

"Arthur, shh." Leon responded gently, his tone far more direct than he would have normally used on the prince, especially in front of Uther. But considering the circumstances, he didn't know how else to get the boy to come down. "Of course I'm going to wake up, you promised to show me how you could ride Rogeo, remember?"

He felt Arthur take in a shuddering breath and drew back slightly, ruffling the prince's hair. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I tried so hard to protect you, yet I couldn't stop them."

"S'not your fault. I was the one who ran away."

"You were upset," Leon responded gently, before freezing in mortification when he realised who else would have heard his words. He very deliberately didn't look anywhere in the vague direction of the King, although he could feel Uther's piercing stare on them both.

"It's settled then." Gaius broke through the silence happily, smiling as Leon once again wrapped his arms around Arthur and returned the child's fierce embrace. "Sir Leon shall remain with Prince Arthur and they shall join the rest of us in the morning at the main camp. Is everything to your satisfaction, Sire?"

Uther had no choice but to agree, especially as Arthur's eyes were already dropping. It was clear the prince was exhausted, but he wasn't going to be letting go of Leon's neck anytime soon. He fiddled with his horse's reins for a moment.

"Back to the camp." A chorus of responses met him as everyone turned. Uther nudged his horse forward a couple of steps until he was level with his son and Leon, before leaning over. For a split second, he clasped Arthur on the shoulder before moving off, but everyone could see how much the prince relaxed even more after the touch.

"Gaius?" Hunith's soft call made the physician hurry over and he embraced her before bending down to have a proper look at Merlin. He knew full well Uther would have expected him to stay here; Arthur needed a proper examination before they rode in the morning.

"So this is Merlin." Gaius said kindly, smiling at the suddenly shy boy. For someone who would announce to a King who had been called a tyrant by many that he was scaring his own son, Merlin did not like the physician simply peering at him, instead trying to hide behind his mother's legs. Hunith automatically stroked his hair again, meeting Gaius's eyes.

"He's like his father." He murmured softly, so quiet that no one else heard. Hunith nodded, tears sparkling in her own eyes as Merlin slowly came out behind her, watching Arthur. Gaius followed his gaze and smiled at the all too familiar argument taking place.

"But I'm not _tired_." Despite the fact Arthur was leaning on Leon, still refusing to let go, he was being as stubborn as ever.

"Of course you are not, Sire. But you can just lie down for a moment with me, can't you?"

"Don't try it! I know what you are like and I'm not...not..." A loud yawn punctuated the rest of his sentence and his head snuggled into Leon's shoulder. "Not tired." He finished somewhat pathetically.

Leon stood up, his hands sliding around Arthur's legs when it was clear the prince was not going to relinquish his hold on the Knight's neck. Arthur mumbled some sort of protest, but his limbs automatically wrapped around Leon's waist. With the Prince of Camelot safely back in his arms again; Leon took a few steps forward, going slightly pale.

"Sire?" Gaius cursed at forgetting that less than a day ago, the man was not even conscious.

"I'm fine. Where shall I put him?" He turned to address Hunith, who was watching Arthur snuggle into Leon with a smile on her face. She was glad the prince had someone he could clearly rely on. She nodded towards the blankets in the corner and watched fondly as Leon gently placed the half-asleep prince down, tucking it around him. She wasn't sure whether Gaius was either ignoring them, or deliberately looking the other way as Leon's hand ghosted over Arthur's hair gently. Her attention was distracted by her own son as Merlin wound himself around her legs where she was sitting.

"He's not going to be sad again, is he?" There was such a childish innocence in his voice, so full of concern that Hunith once again found her hand stroking his hair reassuringly.

"Does he look sad to you?" She murmured gently, gesturing over to where Leon was still attempting to untangle himself from the possessive prince. Every time he worked Arthur's arms free, the child would just grab hold somewhere else, causing Merlin to giggle. Eventually, Gaius' smirk became obvious.

"Arthur." There was the merest hint of a warning in his voice, but the prince huffed irritably and finally let go. Leon came to join the others, although he would not sit. They were in the doorway of the hut, both Hunith and Gaius sitting on the ground with Merlin resting his head on Hunith's lap. Leon leant against the doorway, but after a while, it became clear he was struggling, so he gingerly lowered himself to the floor.

"Sire?"

"It's fine, Gaius." Anyone could hear that his teeth were gritted, and Merlin lifted his head sleepily.

"Do you need it to be all better?"

"That's what Gaius is doing, Merlin, hush now." Gently pushing him back down again, Hunith caught Gaius' eye and grimaced. She knew the physician knew enough about her son to realise Merlin could unintentionally cure Leon with far more ease. Not that the child knew what he was doing, however. The magic was simply bursting out of him. It was fine now, things could be explained away. But she knew he would have to learn control, and fast. There was a companionable silence between the three adults, Merlin tracing patterns in the dirt as he fought off sleep before Hunith spoke again.

"He idolises you, you know." She said gently to Leon, feeling a rush of amusement as the Knight clearly blushed in the dim light.

"I just oversee his training, Madam."

"Nonsense," Gaius scolded gently, watching the Knight in concern. It was clear his injuries were troubling him, but his eyes were sparkling with relief, and the physician knew he would have no chance at checking the man's wounds now. Not until he had practically fallen asleep himself, for he would do nothing that would restrict his vision or movement. Leon may have been sitting down, but Gaius had been around Knights long enough to know the young man was keeping watch. "You are more to him than that, and you know it."

"What about his father?" Merlin muttered, making to rise again, but Hunith rested her hand against the side of his head, keeping him lying down. She knew it wouldn't be long before Merlin had fallen asleep. "Why does he make Arthur cry?"

"Merlin, hush, child. Things are different for Arthur than they are for you." Hunith chided gently. It was her turn to blush now. She was sitting with the Court Physician and a Knight of Camelot, with their prince sleeping in her house. Yet her son was happily insulting the King, not seeming to realise what he was doing.

"He doesn't hold back, does he?" Gaius said softly, smiling at the sight of mother and son together. He honestly never thought he would see it. Although he knew of Merlin's birth and the power the boy was already showing, he didn't want to suddenly declare he was riding out to Ealdor in case the King should grow suspicious. Before Hunith could answer, the patter of feet could be heard and Leon closed his eyes in resignation. One look at his face and Hunith knew this was a regular battle.

"Sire, you should be asleep."

"Don't want to be on my own." A pouty prince suddenly appeared, sitting down next to Leon and leaning into his side, yawning as he did so. He tried to wriggle his feet around Merlin, but the younger boy just kicked him irritably for his trouble. Neither of them had the energy to take it any further though.

Within only a few moments of Arthur being outside, Merlin had fallen asleep across Hunith's legs, and Gaius quietly fetched the blanket, draping it over the boy with a tenderness Leon pretended not to notice. He could feel Arthur sagging against him more and more, and in one movement, pulled off his cloak and mirrored Gaius' actions, tucking the young prince up in it. Arthur sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes.

None of the adults moved for the rest of the night. Sleep didn't seem important, not when they had the boys to watch over. There was a sleepy heaviness hanging in the air, and Leon couldn't remember the last time he felt this content to simply sit and do nothing, but keep his prince safe.

* * *

><p>Leon didn't notice that he had eventually nodded off until loud voices drew from his slumber.<p>

"But I want it!"

"You have half!"

"Your half is bigger!" The Knight struggled to his feet, glancing around to see Hunith hurrying back to the house, annoyance in her features at the row coming from within. Leon entered himself, only to see the Arthur and Merlin glaring at each other from across the table, the bread broken between them.

"Boys!" Hunith's sharp reprimand made Leon smile, although neither of the children paid attention to her. Merlin seemed to soften a little, but Arthur was clearly too annoyed. Leon rolled his eyes as the prince reached for the bread again.

"Arthur!" His sharp, ringing tone made everyone jump, and Arthur glanced up guilty. "What's the first rule of the code?"

"Poke it with the pointy end." Arthur said with a disarming grin. Leon had to fight to keep his own smile off his face.

"That's _my_ rule and you know it. What's the first rule, Sire?"

"I don't..."

"Yes you do." Leon's tone was blunt and firm and Merlin found himself sidling over to Hunith, clutching onto her with wide eyes as he watched the scene. For her part, Hunith was just glad there was someone who was clearly more than prepared to discipline the prince. It would be so easy to just let him get away with everything. "I'm waiting, Arthur. All that a man has..."

"...let him share amongst his brothers." Arthur muttered, glancing down at the table before pushing all of the bread over to Merlin's side. "M'not hungry anyway."

He made to push past Leon to storm outside, but the Knight caught him around the shoulders, spinning him even as he bent down.

"A Knight always has to share equally, Arthur. What if someone was weaker and you ate the bigger half every time? They would only get weaker, and then they wouldn't be able to fight. Things have to be shared, it's the way things are done." Arthur nodded glumly, but Leon could see his mood was beginning to lift. Merlin pushed himself away from Hunith, snatched up a piece of the bread and offered it out to Arthur. For a moment, Leon thought Arthur's pride would stop him from accepting the food, but he allowed Merlin to place it in his hand.

"Thanks." Both Leon and Gaius exchanged stunned glances at Arthur's appreciation, but before either of them could say anything, a lone horse stopped outside. Immediately, Leon pushed Arthur behind him, allowing Gaius to take hold of the prince's arm and pull him to the safety of the corner. Arthur wasn't going alone though, he simply grabbed onto Merlin on his way past and pulled the younger boy over with him.

Leon's hand drifted to the hilt of his sword, resting it lightly on the pommel as the door opened, but his jaw dropped the second before he bowed.

"Sire!" There seemed to be a sharp intake of breath as the King stepped through the door of the small hut. Hunith curtsied as Gaius dipped his head. Even Arthur glanced at the floor, but Merlin merely stared at the man, arms folded across his small chest. Uther seemed to be uncomfortable at simply standing there, but the item clutched in his hand showed that he was clearly trying to make amends.

"You have Camelot's gratitude, Madam." He said softly to Hunith, who looked slightly startled, but managed to curtsey again anyway, her eyes flickering over to Merlin and shooting him a warning look. Arthur was still studying the ground, but glanced up quickly as Uther walked over, crouching in front of his son. Holding out her hand, Hunith gestured for Merlin to go to her, and the child did without arguments.

"I thought you might like this back, Arthur." Uther said gently, shaking out Arthur's jacket and holding it out to the prince. For a moment, Arthur didn't look like he knew how to react, glancing up at Gaius. The physician nodded encouragingly and Arthur slipped his arms into the jacket, allowing his father to tug it up properly. For a moment, Uther ran his finger under the scarf Arthur was still wearing, anger flickering into his eyes when he felt the rope burn, especially considering Arthur flinched slightly. He quickly withdrew his hand and straightened the garment again.

"Better?"

"Thank you...Father." Hunith felt tears momentarily catch in her eyes. Since meeting Uther, this was the first time Arthur had addressed him as his father rather than as his king. Maybe there was hope for them yet?

"Are you ready to come back home, Arthur?" Another somewhat startled look was shared between Leon and Gaius, neither of them having seen Uther this gentle with his son before. Little did they know the King hadn't actually returned to the camp the night before.

Instead, he had found himself watching a scene that seemed nothing more than a distant memory to him. A family scene. He had watched how Hunith had soothed Merlin to sleep, watched how his own son had refused to leave Leon, the Knight offering him the same sense of comfort the mother had done for her son, allowing Arthur the sanctuary of sleep. And it was in watching he realised just how much he had been missing out on in his son's life. He had meant every word he had said to Gaius the previous morning about wanting to make things right with Arthur, and he intended to start now. They would wait in Ealdor – despite the potential risks to the Kingdom – until the prince was ready to come home.

Arthur, however, was ready. He looked at the King for a long moment before suddenly throwing his arms around the man's neck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run away! I didn't mean to be bad!" Uther didn't seem to know how to react, but after a moment of staying frozen, he gently returned Arthur's embrace.

"No, son, it is I who am sorry. You only did what you thought was right."

"Sire?" Gaius gentle prompt gave Uther the nudge he needed to pull himself together and he slowly stood up, before taking Arthur's hand in his own and beginning to walk outside. He pulled himself up onto his horse, motioning for Leon to help Arthur up. But the prince pulled away from his Knight, glancing back towards the house.

"Can't I..?"

"Go on." That was all the invitation Arthur needed before he had run full speed back into the house, almost bowling Hunith over as he hugged her fiercely. She bent down, gently wrapping her own arms around the boy.

"We shall miss you, Arthur." The prince nodded, emotion constricted his voice. He eventually pulled back, kissing her cheek.

"You saved me."

"You have Merlin to thank for that." She responded with a smile, turning towards her son who was watching Arthur with an almost angry expression.

"Why do you have to go?" He demanded, hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt in a way that showed he was upset.

"Because I have to." Arthur responded sadly, but Hunith knew it wasn't sadness at returning to Camelot as such, but more leaving his new friend behind.

"Fine! Go then, I don't care!" Merlin stormed outside and his mother shook her head fondly, resting her hand on Arthur's shoulder as she steered him back towards his father.

"He's just upset, Arthur. He'll be fine."

"You'll tell him I...that I..."

"I'll tell him." The mother responded gently, knowing what Arthur wanted to say even if the prince couldn't get the words out himself. She smiled at Leon as the Knight lifted Arthur, placing him in front of Uther. The King's hand immediately steadied his son, and her smile widened, thinking of how many times the young prince had done that for her boy. Uther nodded at her once again and turned his horse around. Gaius reappeared with both his and Leon's mounts, and the Knight quickly trotted after his King.

"Look after him, he is special." Gaius murmured softly as he embraced her.

"I know." Hunith responded simply, glancing around for her son. "Merlin, come back!" A small figure was running after the horses, and as she watched, Uther's came to a halt.

The King had heard the mother's call and glanced down to see a small black haired figure trying to catch up with them. He reined to a halt as Arthur glanced down at the boy.

"Here!" Merlin's hand thrust upwards and he forced something into Arthur's hand. Slowly unclenching his fist, Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat.

"But it's..."

"My thingy. For when you feel sad." Merlin stated, smiling hesitantly at the prince. Arthur's response was a little watery.

"Will I ever see you again?" Uther tightened his grip on his son and smiled down gently at the boy who had made Arthur feel this safe.

"Destiny has a way of throwing things together. If it is meant to be, you'll see each other again."

Behind him, Gaius smiled, having just caught up with them enough to hear the King's words. Little did the man know it was his own persecution of the DragonLords that had made their meeting to be feasible at all. Merlin nodded seriously, running back down the hill and meeting his mother half way.

Arthur kept his head craned around as they set off again, his fingers stroking over the wooden toy.

"Bye Merlin." He whispered, knowing there was no way the boy would have heard him.

But yet, further down the hill, an unnaturally warm breeze was swirling around mother and son, the latter's eyes burning brightly. The words carried, and Merlin smiled sadly. Just as the horses disappeared from view, Hunith squeezed her son's hand gently.

"Are you alright, love?"

"It's not goodbye, not really." Merlin declared with such a confidence that she didn't doubt him for a second. "Can I have berries?"

Chatting non-stop, he led the way back down the hill. Just before he entered the house though, the seven year old turned, staring up the hill with a maturity that was unnerving for a child his age. When he spoke, he no longer sounded like a boy, but someone old and wise.

"Until next time, Arthur Pendragon."

But then the moment had passed, and berries once more occupied the boy's mind.

**Ta da, the end!**


End file.
